


The call of inspiration

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, just Yusuke things you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: The call of inspiration can sometimes be stronger than carnal desire.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	The call of inspiration

Akira doesn’t have to apply a lot of pressure to make Yusuke lay on the bed. With just a little push the taller boy falls like a dead weight on top of the sheets, making the plastic crates underneath creak. Akira climbs on top of him and quickly starts unbuttoning his purple shirt, taking advantage that Yusuke opens his mouth to let out a pleased sigh to force his tongue inside it and devour his lips with feverish hunger.

He almost rips the shirt when he pulls at it, finally exposing Yusuke’s chest. He lets his open palms run down his soft skin before burying them under the front of his pants and grabbing his hardening member. The gesture makes Yusuke moan openly, the ring of his velvety voice resonating on Akira’s ear, making him smile. 

Gripping both the hem of the pants and his underwear, he yanks them down in a single movement, allowing him to view the beautiful sight of his naked boyfriend. He hastily discards the clothing on the floor and goes to get rid of his own, giving Yusuke a small frame to prop himself up by the elbows and look at him.

“You’re quite excited today,” he says, his voice a bit jagged.

“Sorry but,” once he finally pulls off his shirt and throws his glasses to the bed, Akira leans forward to join their lips again as he works on the pants. “I can’t wait anymore, I need this,” he poorly mutters between their open mouthed kiss.

Finally having taken off all his clothes -expect the socks, because who has time to take care of that right now- he grabs Yusuke by the shoulders and flips their positions with swiftness, immediately opening his legs and positioning them on either side of the artist.

“Let’s take our time, there is no rush,” says Yusuke as he reaches out to delicately curl his fingers around Akira's already erected length, making the other boy shudder.

Akira swallows a sigh and bucks his hips upward, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

But there _is_ a rush. He’s been waiting for this all day, all _week_. It seems like neither Morgana or any of the others knew how to read the air and just leave them alone; if it wasn’t because Futaba decided to change her bunker to Akira’s room, it was because Ryuji wanted to come read mangas here, or because the stupid detective came and poke his nose into his business again. Or sometimes it was Yusuke, who couldn’t catch Akira’s not very subtle suggestions.

It almost seemed like the entire universe had to align for them to finally get to this. 

So yeah, there is a little bit of a rush. Akira’s body is starving, and he needs to feed it now or he’ll go crazy.

His bottle up frustration escapes him in the form of a little whine, and he thrusts his hips into Yusuke’s hands once more.

The artist responds to this shortening the distance between their bodies and making his still semi-soft length rest on top of Akira’s, encasing both in his hand as he dips his head down and lightly teases one of his boyfriend’s nipples with the tip of his tongue. His calloused hand dutifully works up and down their cocks while he busies himself taking care of Akira’s sensitive spots, abandoning the shy licks to sharply suck and nibble on them.

Yusuke continues with these ministrations until he feels himself hard, deciding let go of them and lower his hand to gently brush Akira’s entrance with his fingertips, just as his lips move up to kiss along his jawline.

The brunet closes his eyes at the butterfly touch in his most intimate part and stretches his arm to blindly search under the mattress, quickly pulling out a bottle of lube and passing it to Yusuke. While the artist straightens up to take it, he also grabs the pillow and positions it under Akira’s hips. Once the other’s properly adjusted in place, Yusuke opens the bottle and squeezes a considerable amount of transparent substance into his hand, warming it up a bit with his fingers before taking them back down to Akira’s ass. As he thoroughly lubricates his boyfriend’s entrance, he dips his head down until his lips brush Akira’s ear, whispering into it.

“If you keep your body with such tension, we’ll have more difficulties than necessary. Take deep breaths and try to relax,” he says before lowering to his neck and start kissing it delicately, to encourage the other to let his guard down. 

Akira was so eager to get going that he didn’t notice how tight his muscles are pulled. Agreeing with a small hum, he closes his eyes and pays full attention at the feather touch of lips on his neck.

He’s so preoccupied with it that the first finger slips inside him without any notice, making him gasp from the surprise. The slender finger completely buries itself inside him, making Akira take his head back as it slowly enters. He himself can feel the pressure his warm walls are applying to the digit, clinging to it with force when it tries to exit. Yusuke takes on a slow pace to start stretching him out, making a second finger join the first shortly after to try and speed the process up, knowing that Akira can’t wait much longer.

A few minutes after Akira feels himself prepared enough, so he caresses Yusuke’s head a bit to get his attention.

“I’m ready,” he tells him, gulping a little bit to try and moisturize his dry mouth.

“Understood,” he replies, taking his fingers out.

Akira bites his lower lip a bit and readjusts his body on the bed, opening his legs even wider. Every part of him is filled with anticipation.

“Where did you put the condoms?” Yusuke asks, sitting on the bed for a moment.

“Condoms? We don’t need them,” says Akira with a small grunt, arching his neck to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“That is quite irresponsible on your part, Akira. I’m sure you’re fully aware of the importance of using protection,” ignoring his whining, Yusuke stands up. “It will take no time at all, where are they?”

"...First drawer on the desk," he replies, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Akira's grateful that Yusuke can keep coolheaded enough amidst his uncontrolled desperation to prevent them from doing something reckless.

Just as he said, it only takes a few moments for Yusuke to find a condom and rip it open, putting it on his own length as he walks back to the bed. He kneels back down between Akira's wide-open legs, one of his hands falling to the inner thigh while the other grabs his cock by the base.

"Very well then," is all Yusuke says before positioning the head against the impatient hole, applying a light pressure against it.

Akira holds his breath and presses his lips tight, waiting. A small push makes the head enter fully, propping him to firmly grab the sheets and curl his toes. As Yusuke's unending length keeps burying into him, the grip of his hands becomes tighter, the air trapped inside his lungs escapes him in a pleased sigh.

When the artist is finally sheathed in its entirety in his soft insides, Akira's eyes flutter closed and he can finally feel at ease.

With the slowest of movements, Yusuke starts to work inside of him, penetrating him with care on the first thrusts as his long fingers move to caress Akira's sides and rub soft circles on his hips. Yusuke's always extremely delicate and tender with him, taking his time to properly adjust Akira before giving him all his love. His calmness makes the leader of the thieves mad and hornier at the same time.

When Yusuke's finally picked a steady rhythm, Akira opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend; still with his shirt on, loosely hanging by the elbows, his pristine hair is sticking to a sweaty forehead and his pretty features are screwed by pleasure, the artist's full concentration focused on shoving himself into him.

Unable to stop himself, Akira reaches his arms out and wraps them around Yusuke's neck, pulling him down to sloppily kiss him.

Eager for more, Akira also wraps his legs around Yusuke's hips and the taller boy finally starts to move faster, deeply thrusting against his tender ass. Yusuke grabs his hips to steady them and keeps unloading his force against Akira, finally giving him what he truly wanted.

After a particularly powerful jab, Akira finds himself moaning loudly against the artist's mouth when he receives the full force of it on his weak spot. His legs tighten around Yusuke by instinct and he smiles, expecting more ruthless pounding on his prostate.

Expect Yusuke's gone still.

Realizing that his movements have stopped, Akira opens his eyes in confusion. He sees Yusuke staring right back at him, eyes wide, and chest rising and falling frantically.

“W-what’s wrong?”

“Your voice…” Yusuke mutters, turning his face to look around the room. “That moan right there, that was desire in its purest form! So raw, so free!” he starts to babble, pulling out of Akira and standing up to run to his bag.

“Where are you going?” Akira says in a small panic, sitting on the bed and looking at his boyfriend rummaging through his things. During some part of the process, Yusuke’s taken his shirt off and thrown it to the floor.

“I see it Akira, a splash of red in the middle of a pure canvas, the centre of it an intense crimson while the edges degree to a lighter tonality, round and smooth, merging with the other colours to represent that even in the most intense libido there’s a touch of love and tenderness. Ahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!!! MAGNIFICENT!! PURELY STUNNING!!!”

Yusuke keeps rambling to himself, standing on the spot fully naked and with his condom-wrapped cock proudly erected, hand and pencil moving madly on top of the paper.

Akira blinks a few times, trying to process what’s going on, still feeling his hole clutching open and close at the loss of Yusuke’s fullness. He closes his mouth when he realizes it’s hanging open and flops down into the bed with a grunt. He takes his eyes down and sees his own hard member resting heavily on his belly, legs partially open and still with his socks on.

With sigh, he takes the pillow from under him and hugs it against his chest, deciding to patiently wait for Yusuke to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> *yusuke voice* insPIRATION!!!!!   
>  Thank you for reading! <3   
>  [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
